Harry Potter and Revenge of Philosopher's Heir
by Sora 005
Summary: What if Tom Riddle never became Dark Lord? Instead he took his position as heir of Slytherin in Wizengamot, rapidly climbing through various ranks. Trelawney never made a Prophecy. Unspeakables are in motion for unknown reason. James,Lily,Alice and Frank never died and raised their son's as they would have wanted. But still darkness lurk's around...


Harry Potter and Revenge of Philosopher's Son

* * *

(Prologue)

* * *

23:30 hrs. Department of Mysteries(DOM), Ministry Of Magic , 30th July ,1980.

Department of Mysteries as it's name suggests was a whole part of ministry of magic whose activities remained unknown to mass population of Wizarding Britain. Employees of Department of Mysteries are forbidden from discussing their jobs or disclosing any information about their department, hence the name "Unspeakable". The Unspeakable are talented people, they were known as the cream layer of wizarding scholars that ever graced Britain's soil. While the identity of many are unknown for security reasons. There are people who represent the Department in the outer world. One of them was Gylon Ray, the new head of department of DOM.

Gylon Ray, had an aura that demanded respect, even from his adversaries. He had dark brown eyes, like that of a hawk, ready to pick up every minute detail. A thick mustache which ended at his rounded jaw and a lean,muscular build gained from his days on field. His black hair, had shades of light gray at the sides and above his ear.  
Gylon was born to a single witch, who had fled to Egypt during the First war against Voldemort. He never had a father like other children, when he questioned his mother about the subject, he would come to know that he was a result of agonizing rape on his mother. He wasn't sent to Hogwarts, despite arrival of his letter. His mother did not have fund neither did she trust in Britain's security, so she would home educate him. Gylon often taught she was very his mother just shrugged it off as precaution.

Gylon Ray, even as a kid had keen interest in Runes and Arithmancy. The exotic curves of runes and dancing of numbers would always fascinate him. He would visit the local libraries for information on these particular subject. He was like sponge and the information like water. Even the libraries were not able to keep him satisfied long enough. So at the age of fourteen, Gylon would go to the Primitive Pyramid station, where foreign Curse Breaker and Goblins would come in search of people, needed for manual labor. Gylon would willingly volunteer. He would listen to their discussion about the Ancient Runes, pay attention to how they would decipher it. The curse breakers always carried a notebook of their own, to copy the exotic combination and arrays of Runes, which they had encountered throughout their travels. Gylon would copy these in his own notebook with a simple charm of his own creation, when the curse breakers slept or were off hunting.  
One day, after his one of the many excavation, he would return home only to find his mother dead, after being bitten by a Scorptle, a insect that would poison magic of the bitten person. After two days of mourning and laying by his mother's grave, he would then leave Egypt and travel the whole world, to quench his thirst of Runes. He would then return to the country he belonged.  
He had to face some legal assault but he finally won against them and resided in Britain. His knowledge, of Runes, easily qualified him for a job in research side of DOM, from where he easily climbed the ranks on basis of talent and mere merit.

Currently, Gylon was sitting behind his elegant desk in his office, dressed in a black velvet cloak with ministry batch pinned to his robes. He was spinning his two famous dices, that always seemed to appear out of nowhere, into his hand. His sharp mind was racing through the problems that lay ahead of him. You see DOM was not just research department, there were many secrets, deep dark secrets hidden away in dungeons of the door to Gylon's office creaked and a blonde with a face mask and normal navy blue Unspeakable cloak entered. Gylon, apparently still staring at his rapidly spinning dices spoke, "Report Scar."

Another quirk of Gylon, he always was able to know who entered his office, even without looking.

Scar, one of the senior agent and exceptionally talented infiltrator, fidgeted a bit as he stood in front of his HOD.  
Even though, it was well known fact that, the man in front of him had many quirks, some of which he had experienced first hand, it still made him uneasy and bewildered.  
"Sir, I have brought weather report of all the places you asked for." Scar knew, his boss had heard him. So he just stood there in silence.  
Both boss and the employee, were now observing the spinning dices. Scar was always fascinated by the spinning dices. They were quite uncommon and extraordinary, even in Wizarding world. After few seconds, Gylon respnded,"Leave the weather report on my desk. Anything else to report?" Scar was quite for a moment. He answered in a subdued voice,"Agent Sigma infiltrated 's as you asked. Sir, only one woman on the expected list gave birth to children. No child is extra-ordinary, except a larger Magical core than others. It is as you predicted."

DOM was strange like that. They had worthwhile information of each individual living in magical Britain. Another thing about DOM was, they were always in search of talent, as true talent was hard to come by. Therefore, Scouting never ended for DOM, as the number of employees were dwindling day by day.  
Since, the day a Wizarding child is born is very important, as it affect it's affinity to different type of magic and it's talents. The positioning of planets and star also affect the magical core.

So, Agent Sigma, one of the best infiltrator in the Department and student of Scar, would always infiltrate 's on Astrologically strong days to keep an eye on different children of different talents. He was equipped by a device of Gylon's own creation that would measure the magical core and inform talents of an was useless against mature Wizard or Witch. This was due to the fact that infants were known to leak magic subconsciously, which hardly happened with trained wizard.

"How much Big?", Gylon asked in a monotone. It was, after all, most common report to be heard of such missions.

"About 2.325 times the Magical core of normal child."

Gylon's left eyebrow raised, ever so slightly, but his eyes never left the was a higher number than expected. But talent never equaled the size of magical core. But it sure did help with magical exhaustion. Keeping eyes on this child would be useful.

To satisfy his curiosity, he questioned Scar,"Did you identify the child?"

Scar answered in his emotionless voice,"Neville Longbottom,Son of Auror, Alice and Frank Longbottom, Sir."

Satisfied with his employee, he presumably asked the last question he always asked,"Did Agent Sigma have any problem in infiltration?". This was asked, because he liked to be updated on any security added to places like 's.

"No new security was added to 's. But a situation occured where a women gave premature birth-",

Gylon cut him off mid-sentence with a scoff abruptly, replying," If some one gave birth prior to their due date, then we don't need to concern ourselves with it.", casually waving his hands off still intently staring at his dices, expecting Scar to leave.

The reason behind Gylon's carelessness was genuine because, an infant while in his mother's womb would absorb magic in small quantity to develop its own magical core. So children of premature birth, were known to have less magic as they did not have enough magic absorbed.

Scar made no move to leave, he fidgeted a little instead,he knew that the following news would bring the wrath of his HOD. He continued a little uneasily,"But Sir, as Agent Sigma was passing through the corridor of private ward's, the MD you gave him, for measuring the readings of children, was shattered without any prior intuition. The child inside that particular private ward, was known to be delivered 7 days earlier."

Gylon growled. Those MD's weren't cheap. He had to import Demiguise hair, from South Africa, to make them. In a voice too calm he interrogated,"Didn't you teach your student to turn off the MD after using it?"

Scar shuddered at the calmness in Gylon's voice. He had a foreboding feeling about this,"Sir, Agent Sigma reported that the MD was off."

Gylon looked at Scar, as if he had grown a second head. There was no way possible for the MD to react to anything when it was off, as it's coat was made of chimera scales, the most neutral thing to exist in magical world. He was about to give Scar, a piece of his mind when the dices stopped spinning and displayed the number 7(a six and a one). For the first time in their meeting, Gylon lifted his eyes from dices and gazed at their eyes met, Scar shuddered, he could swear, he saw something akin to despair in his boss's eyes.

With a form of, unknown formalness and emotionless void in his voice, Gylon ordered,"Something Big is going to happen Scar, something very Big indeed. I don't know whether it's effect are going to be positive or negative, but it will have big consequences. Gather other squad leaders, we need to have an immediate meeting."

Scar nodded and headed, towards the door, quickly. There was some unusual excitement and trepidation in Gylon's voice, which meant he was going to get laid or something big was around the horizon. Scar personally thought, it was the latter. But before he exited, he heard Gylon's voice.  
"Scar, do you know the identity of this child?"  
Scar blinked for a few second, before answering,"Yes. He is son of James Potter."

* * *

Please review, A simple 'I like it' motivates me.

Constructive criticism is always welcomed.


End file.
